<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Days by heylittleangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507460">Summer Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel'>heylittleangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Bingos [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Dean and Sam being brothers, Domestic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer Vacation, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will on vacation, beach, pre-destiel, they finally get some well deserved vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having some time off, Dean decides they need to take some real, nice, summer vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Bingos [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, there! How are y'all? I hope well and safe. With everything that's going on, I thought some nice, funny TFW fic may help you smile a little, even if it's just while you read it. And, since it's summer for you peeps in the Nothern hemisphere, why not post a summer vacation fic, huh? I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Sam.” Dean kicks Sam’s shin playfully, doing his best to use his puppy eyes—not as effective as Sam’s but still useful when needed. “We finally have a break, there are hunters takin’ care of rogue monster, there ain’t no apocalypse looming over our heads for the first time in years. We’ve been at the beach once and I barely even remember it. I doubt that Cas ever had time to enjoy it too so it’ll be fun. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nice vacation.” Sam barely raises his eyes from his book, staring at Dean in boredom and annoyance. Dean stretches himself over the table, hands laying on top of Sam’s book to cover the pages. “Don’t be such a fun killer, dude. You can read on the beach, listening to the waves and sweating under the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groans as he throws his head back and Dean knows he’s a step closer to winning. Still far from actually doing it, but that’s okay; he has the whole afternoon to bug Sam about it and he has awesome ideas on how to annoy his brother. And that’s how the afternoon goes; Dean follows Sam everywhere, talking about the pros of spending a few days on the beach; he doesn’t let Sam read, always finding a way of keeping one of his hands on top of the book; he then bugs Sam with pokes on his arm when Sam tries to watch TV. Dean can see that Sam’s patience is running low and, he’ll either give up and accept Dean’s idea, or he’ll scream and tell Dean to go fuck himself before giving up. Either way, Dean will get what he wants and that’s fine by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until the sun starts to lower on the horizon that Sam finally snaps, closing his book with a loud, angry thud and turning to Dean with fire in his eyes. Dean has to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling, waiting for Sam to finally give up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, sweet, sweet victory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I agree on going,” Sam says through clenched teeth, “will you finally leave me alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, keeping his expression serious. “‘Course I will, Sammy. I’ll go bug Cas instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get the hell out of my face. I don’t want to see your face until we’re all in the car and ready to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finally smiles and jumps out of his chair as he clasps his hands together. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning. I want you in the car at three am and not a second later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groans as his eyes snap shut and he lets his head fall on top of the book. “I hate you so much, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Sammy!” Dean calls as he makes his way to the bedrooms, grinning widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the first duffel he sees inside his room and rummages through his closet to find clothes that are fitting for the beach. All he comes up with are flannel and jeans, neither a great choice for a hot and sandy place. He doesn’t even have swim shorts, for God’s sake. Still, he grabs the shirts that won’t turn him into a puddle of Dean Winchester under the hot sun, a few shorts, some PJs—that are mostly old shirts and boxers—, and underwear. He stuffs it all inside the duffel without a care, leaving it on top of his bed, and then walks to Cas’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking insistently, Dean checks his watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We still have time to go out and do some shopping. Maybe I can even get some shut-eye before three am. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hears someone stumbling inside the room and a few curse words before the door is opened, revealing Cas with some intense bed hair, a hand rubbing one of his eyes. He squints at Dean for a few seconds before letting out a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowns at him, resting a hand on the door frame. “Were you asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Cas finally seems to get rid of some of the sleep in his eyes, staring at Dean with a raised brow. “Is there anything you need, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need to do some shopping and you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas groans, closing his eyes. “I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve pushed my luck enough with Sam today. And I need you ‘cause we need to buy some clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s lips open in a big smile as he grabs Cas’s hand and pulls him—ignoring the fact that Cas is still in his PJs. “I’ve finally convinced Sam to go to the beach and we’re leaving tomorrow morning. If I don’t have swim shorts, I doubt either of you has as well, so we need to get some today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas hums happily, allowing Dean to pull him towards the garage. “Beach sounds nice. Any idea how long we’ll stay there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugs as he lets go of Cas’s hand to open the door of the Impala. “No idea but we’re on vacation, so we’re free to stay as long as we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds even nicer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the smile Cas flashes at him as he turns the engine on and drives off. Dean chooses a tape that has songs that remind him of the beach—or summer since he doesn’t actually remember being on the beach. He sings along loudly, listening as Cas chuckles by his side, sometimes following him on the chorus of the songs. Their drive is relaxed and the sun warms them up as the wind runs through the car. They laugh together when Dean’s off sync, mostly just screaming the lyrics of the song instead of actually singing it. Cas isn’t shy to join with the sound of the guitar, doing a pretty good job if Dean’s being completely honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their shopping goes smoothly and with the same mood as the drive; they have fun as they choose clothes, making fun of each other in the most embarrassing and weird clothes they can find, joking around. Dean manages to find a swim short themed with mooses and he can’t help himself as he takes one for Sam; there’s no way he could just let it pass. They manage to amuse the employers, bringing them into their jokes and making them laugh. Dean and Cas only leave when the employees insist that they need to close the store and Dean sees it’s true; it’s half-past seven and they should be heading home as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop to fill Baby’s tank as Cas goes to grab a few groceries for the trip; </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of beer, snacks for them to eat during the drive and to take to the beach, and whatever healthy things he could find for Sam—Dean wasn’t lying when he said that he had pushed his luck with Sam enough and he would rather have his brother in a good mood during the trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs happily as he parks outside the market and waits for Cas to get to the cashier. He steps out of the car to help Cas carry everything—he managed to grab five packs of beer and Dean could kiss him for it. They pay, leaving the cashier—a young girl, probably in her sixteen’s—blushing and giggling with their jokes. Dean flashes her a smile and a wink as they open the door, chuckling when she blushes even harder and hides her laughter behind her hand. He sees Cas roll his eyes but there’s a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips, so Dean gives him the same smile and the wink, making Cas blush as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles as he opens Baby’s trunk and places the packs inside it. Cas shoves his shoulder playfully. “You seem in a great mood today, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, we’re going to the beach, gonna enjoy ourselves and have some good time for the first time in years. No reason for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in a great mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Cas continues as he opens the door, “it’s good to see you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turns the engine on as he turns to look at Cas. “It’s good to be happy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>🌊⛱🌊⛱</b>
  <span>🌊</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They manage to get ready in time; everything and everyone’s in the car by 02:58 am. Sam takes over the backseat as soon as he could, saying he wants to sleep. Cas has no problem in riding shotgun, his window open as he puts one arm on it and enjoys the cold breeze that comes through it. Dean watches him with a smile, mumbling the song under his breath. It doesn’t take long before Cas also falls asleep, head rolling to Dean’s side until it rests on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusts himself until he feels like both of them are comfortable, turning his head back to the road. The music’s still playing, something about a girl in the summer, and Dean whisper-sings it as he drives, the sun starting to come up on the horizon. Dean punches the gas pedal a little harder, knowing he can manage to get there in half the estimated time. If they’re lucky enough, they may even be able to get there before the sun goes down and enjoy the late afternoon on the beach. Dean, as optimistic as he can be, went out in his swim shorts as not to waste any time once they get there; they can park somewhere close and go straight to the water, worry about the motel after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wakes up almost at ten am and Dean looks at him through the mirror, smiling at Sam’s dishevelled hair. “Mornin’, Aurora. Did you have a good beauty sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam flips him off as he yawns, looking through the window. “Are we far away yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably another six hours, at least. Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can we stop somewhere? I need to pee too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. There’s a stop nearby if I remember correctly.” Dean nudges Cas with his shoulder slightly, shaking him until Cas slowly opens his eyes. Dean smiles brightly at him. “Mornin’, sunshine. Ready to stop for a few?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas blinks slowly at him, eyes squinted afterwards. Dean can’t help the low chuckle that escapes his lips and he can also hear Sam’s in the backseat; waking up was never Cas’s forte. “We’re there, already?” His voice is raspy and grave, and it sends shivers up Dean’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not yet, but we’re close. Gonna stop to get some food, stretch, pee. Thought I should wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cas rubs at his eyes and yawns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean misses the warmth from Cas on his shoulder, almost shivering under the hot sun. He moves his gaze to the road quickly, pushing certain thoughts away; he definitely doesn’t have the time to think about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out Dean was right; a few miles afterwards there’s a truck stop and it doesn’t look half bad: it seems clean enough from afar, which is saying a lot, and there are a lot of cars parked in the lot, all filled to the top with luggage and surfboards and various vacation items. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better than most of the places we’re used to.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam seems to think the same thing if the low whistle he lets out is anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean parks close to the door, shutting the engine off. Sam’s out of the car before he can say anything, hurrying to the bathroom. He shakes his head with an amused smile and steps out of the car at the same time as Cas. Dean groans as he stretches himself, his back popping loudly. Cas seems to be amused by it, hiding a smile behind his hand while pretending to be yawning. Dean squints at him as he walks around the car and to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be too far from me, Cas. Age will catch up on you, too, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain Jimmy took care of himself better than you do,” Cas tells him as Dean holds the door open for him. “And I still take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabs at Cas’s stomach—impeccably worked and muscled, but he ignores it—and he pinches it. “That’s not what this says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see Cas rolling his eyes as he bats Dean’s hand away and walks to the table the waiter guides them to. They talk and bicker at each other until Sam appears, turning then to annoy him. Sam only rolls his eyes as he looks at the menu, Dean and Cas chuckling at their own jokes—Sam does whisper </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat peacefully, the mood light and the sun warming them up through the glass. Dean and Cas share a piece of pie as Sam checks something in his tablet—the overgrown nerd and his need to always keep up with everything. He and Cas head to the bathroom as Sam pays, meeting back in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam offers to drive the rest of the way but Dean waves him off; six more hours is nothing to him and he’s not even tired. They resume their seats—Sam going willingly to the backseat, which can only be witchcraft in Dean’s perspective—and Dean drives off. The radio is loud inside the Impala and the breeze that comes through the windows starts getting salty after a few hours, which lets Dean know they’ll be at the beach in no time. The sun is still slightly up on the horizon and he figures they’ll have a couple of hours to enjoy it before having to find a motel; exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The mood, if possible, gets even better and happier inside the Impala once they see the sea far ahead and Dean and Cas start singing even louder, not worrying about bothering Sam even more—maybe to annoy him a little more but no one needs to know. But Sam actually sings along with them, his lips open in a big smile as they joke around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get into the city, Dean looks for motels and their vacancy, marking the ones closer to the beach; he wants to be within walking distance instead of having to drive to the beach and get Baby too close to the sand, because she doesn’t deserve it. Cas stares out of the window amazed as he watches the sea and the families on the sand, mouth slightly open and eyes glistening. Dean can’t help but feel a wave of wonder and fondness as he looks at Cas, the corner of his lips raising without his knowledge. He parks Baby in the nearest spot to the beach, shutting her engine off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is out of the car in seconds and Dean chuckles as he steps out of the car. He sees Cas walking to the beach, taking his flip flops off once he steps into the sand. Dean grabs a few towels and chairs for them and then he and Sam carry the cooler to where Cas is. He’s in a clearing near the water, watching the waves break close to his feet. Dean and Sam place the cooler on the sand and open the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s on one of them with his tablet within minutes, his shirt and towel tucked under him. Dean lets the other towels on one of the chairs and he’s about to take his own shirt off when he sees Cas do it first. It gets Dean by total surprise; he has never seen more than Cas’s forearms so far, and, now, there he is, with his collar and hipbones and abdomen showing up, only in swim shorts, and Dean doesn’t know how to speak. He’s frozen mid-movement, mouth dry, and eyes widened. Dean knows he should move and stop staring, but he can’t actually bring himself to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only snaps out of it when Cas talks to him, “Will you go into the water, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shakes his clears his throat and finally pulls the shirt over his head. “Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grabs his hand and pulls him towards the water, and Dean only has time to throw his own flip flops away. The water’s slightly cold despite the warm sun but Dean couldn’t care less; Cas is laughing by his side, splashing water on his face, they have days and days off everything, nothing to worry about but sunburn and if they have enough beer for the day, and even Sam has a smile on his lips and lightness on his posture as he watches them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cas swims towards him, his hand slightly touching Dean’s hip to steady himself, Dean thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, there’s nowhere else I would rather be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!</p><p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>